


The Courage:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking Out, Confessions, Crushes, Encouragement, F/M, Family, First Date, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny has a major crush on Kono, He has Steve & Chin's support of pursuing her, Will he do it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courage:

*Summary: Danny has a major crush on Kono, He has Steve & Chin's support of pursuing her, Will he do it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was looking at Officer Kono Kalakaua, & sighed, He had such a crush on her after 3 1/3 years of working together, & being an ohana with, Commander Steve McGarrett & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly both realized, that their friend & love one needs some pushing, so he could ask the young officer out on a date.

 

"I think she is perfect for you, Danno, I mean she upbeats your mood, She makes sure that you have everything that you need, everyday without fail, as you come into the office, I think you should ask her out, Brah", Steve said, He believes that his friend would be a lot happier, & appreciate Hawaii, especially for what it has to offer him, & his daughter Grace.

 

Chin added, & said to Danny, "I love you, Danny, You are like a brother, Hell, You are my boy, I think that you would be an idea boyfriend to Kono, She needs someone normal, after the whole Adam experience, But understand this, You break her heart, I will rip your balls off, Got me ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Understood, Chin, I love Kono & I would never hurt her, okay ?", Chin was satisfied, & nodded, & said, "Go on, Get your woman," Steve said, "Yeah, Don't come back til you do", & they pushed him towards Kono's office.

 

"God, This **_is_** fucking frustrating",  & then he got the courage to knock on the door, & The Ex-Surfer's voice came through the door, saying, "Come in", & he took a deep breath, & went in, Steve & Danny watched from the smart table, as the door closed. "I hope that this goes his way", The Former Seal said worrying for his best friend, & partner, & Chin said with a nod, "Me too", as they were literally keeping their fingers crossed. Danny, in the meantime, was ready to deliver his speech.

 

"Kono ?, You got a minute for me ?", The Loudmouth Detective was nervous all of a sudden, & Kono's smile helped kick it out of him, "What can I do for you, Danny ?", "Kono, I've been in love with you for the past 3 1/3 years, Even more, Since our last undercover assignment....I.....Ah, Hell, Kono, Would you like to go out on a date with me ?", Kono smiled, & went over to him, & whispered, "I had a crush on you too", & they shared a deep passionate kiss, After they broke it for the need of air, She said with a smirk, "What does that tell you ?", The Newly Formed Couple shared another long kiss, & Steve & Chin watched with smiles on their faces, pumping their fists to their sides, & exclaimed with a silent "yes", & they went to do some work, before they were discovered.

 

The End.


End file.
